


The REAL "Futureman"

by SonicGavel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Night Court
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who (2005) - Freeform, Gen, Night Court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place a couple hours after the events of the end of the season 7 episode "Futureman", Buddy finds himself trying to call someone in a phone booth, which is actually the TARDIS. Confused, hilarity insues when he mistakes the Eleventh Doctor for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The REAL "Futureman"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't seen beyond season 4, you may have to skip this one in case of spoilers.

"I'll be right back, Harry. I have to call Amanda back and tell her I'll be late for dinner." Buddy said as he walked backwards out of his son's chambers. 

"Alright, Buddy." Harry called back as his father walked away while he was examining a case file. "Just be back in time so we can have drinks to celebrate." 

Buddy smiled as he looked at his son, a boy he never watched grow up but still loved even though it had been forever until they found each other again. He then turned around and found that at least three of the phone booths were empty, then he saw a blue one that he hadn't seen before until he went down the corridor where the restrooms were. 

"This seems like a good one to use," he said as he went in. Just then he saw that there was no slot and that it was big. So roomy that he thought he was cracking up again.

"Hello, anybody in here?" He asked. "I don't know how to use this phone. It doesn't have a coin slot next to the hangy-uppy thingy." He called out again.

Just then, someone came to his aid and helped him out. Or so he thought.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," said a frustrated Eleventh Doctor repairing the circuit wires on the engine under the floors of his TARDIS console. "Now what seems to be the trouble?" He asked rather grumpily until he saw Buddy at his phone. "OI, you can't use that!" He grouched out as he snatched it away from him. "This phone is used for emergencies only." He finished.

Buddy soon got that dazed look he gets when he thinks he's on the verge. "Oh, it's you." He said as Eleven approached him. "When'd you get so short, Harry?"

"What?!" Eleven said as he got confused about that comment.

"Also, when'd you develop that accent? It's interesting, but I like you using your real voice better, so I know 100% that it's you," He said as he started walking toward Eleven. Just then there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"Hello?" Eleven answered.

"Yes, my father must've wandered in here. Have you seen him in case he hasn't?" Harry said politely and calmly as possible without a sign of being frantic in his voice.

"That depends. Are you Harry?" Eleven asked in a more frantic tone.

"Why, yes I am. Judge Harold T. Stone. Who the Hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Your father came in looking for a phone then started calling me Harry, thinking I have somehow changed from who I am now thinking was you and started asking me if I could use my "real" voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor..." Harry grasped for a name to call him.

"Just the Doctor. Sorry, but I'm about to leave so unless you want to charge me for kidnapping, your honor, I suggest you leave my ship." Eleven told Harry.

"Come on, Buddy. I already called Amanda to tell her you'll be running late. Now let's get out of here before this man kidnaps us." He said before looking back strangely.

Then just as they got out of the TARDIS, they turned around and Harry saw it disappear in front of him. He stood there puzzled for a little while and then Buddy asked "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"I don't know. I thought I was losing my mind for a second," he paused and looked at Buddy, then looked back at the area the TARDIS once stood. Then he smiled and shook it off as some sort of illusion or hallucination. "But I'm feeling MUCH better now." He said as they walked down to the local hangout across the street.


End file.
